Tonight and the rest of our lives
by Natchou
Summary: When the pressure becomes too much, Shawn and Hunter must face the music and rediscover the thing they already had: each other. Slash


**AN: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you like this little story that I just wrote. Please read and leave a review, it would mean the world to me to know what you thought.  
**

A person clad in black stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for the music to begin. He was shaking, he was nervous, but he was also confident that this was the right thing to do. They hadn't told anybody where they were going and later when they would tell this story, they would laugh at the idea of the two of them running away like a couple of teenagers in the middle of the night, but run away they did and they had decided to come to this place, away from the hundreds of people that were supposed to see this event and do it their way, with only one another. As the other person appeared before him, clad in white and taking his hand, he smiled. Yeah, this was how it was supposed to be, but it was not how they had initially planned it to be.

It had just become too much for them. What had begun as a simple backyard ceremony quickly became an all-out extravaganza with cakes, rings, rehearsals and tuxedo fittings after tuxedo fittings. The mounting bills and pressure that everything had to be perfect and everyone had to be in the right place made them both hard to be around and even almost broke them apart. What was supposed to be a special time for the both of them to enjoy each other's company and the beginning of their future together quickly became shouting matches and threats of quitting everything. It had gone to a point where they had almost forgotten why they were doing this in the first place: for each other.

So one night, after his bachelor party had turned into quite the disaster, since the person who had organized it had been stupid enough to not think that it could actually rain outside and didn't really have a plan B in case it happened, Hunter was returning to the limo that they had rented for the evening with the idea of getting back to his hotel room and call it a night. _Maybe even call the whole thing off for that matter_, he thought. Since the bachelor party was supposed to happen on a harbor near the beach, he could still smell the ocean air while he was walking and he was getting cold from the pouring rain that was drenching his shirt and leather jacket through and through. Finally, after getting tired of getting soaked and cutting into a run, Hunter finally found his limo and thanked the Lord for some time to dry.

He got into the car, took the elastic band out of his blond hair and shook his head like a dog to take the wetness out. Just when he was about to take off his jacket, a cough was heard beside him. He turned around and there, just as soaking wet as he was and red-eyed from what appeared to be crying, sat his husband-to-be.

"Shawn?" Hunter asked. "What are you doing here? You know we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding!" he exclaimed, getting a little bit angry.

"Look I know that, but my own party was such a bore and I couldn't take all those people getting drunk around me so I decided to take a walk. And I remembered that your bachelor party was here. I just wanted to maybe take a glimpse at you, but you were nowhere to be found. I was getting soaked from the rain and one of your friends told me that your guys rented this limo for the night and I found it unlocked so, here I am." Shawn said while drying his eyes.

"But, why are you crying?" Hunter pondered.

"Because! I don't…I can't…God!" Shawn exclaimed and put his face in his hands. Hunter sat there looking on as Shawn began sobbing once more. Hunter knew exactly how he was feeling, because he had had the same thoughts haunting him for weeks now. That this whole situation had torn them apart instead of bringing them closer than ever and he couldn't take it anymore either.

Tentatively, Hunter moved closer to Shawn's side of the backseat. Shawn, who was still sniffling and trying hard to stop crying, suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Hunter gazing down at him, wet hair framing his face and tears running down his cheeks now too. With a gasp, Shawn molded his body against Hunter's solid frame and in a tight hug, the both of them cried all of their frustrations, doubts and fears about the whole thing right out.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, in each other's arms, but all they knew was that in that backseat was maybe all they needed for it to work. They didn't need a gourmet feast or the best place to take pictures or even a paradise for their honeymoon. No, all they needed was each other and the rest was just details.

Soon, the sobbing stopped just like the rain outside and the tightness of their embrace loosened. Hunter dropped a kiss on Shawn's forehead while running a reassuring hand through his hair. Shawn dropped a kiss on Hunter's shoulder in return and lifted his head up. Neither spoke a word while they gazed at each other, the resurfacing feelings that they always had for one another but had been piled down by the superfluous things this wedding had brought them shining in their eyes. Shawn smiled a real smile for the first time in what seemed an eternity and reaching up, he dragged Hunter's head down in a passionate kiss. And so, in the back of a rented limo with the sound of the ocean in the background, they made love like two young lovers on their prom night. Their kisses were sensuous, their touches were electric, they were rediscovering each other and why they had decided to get married in the first place.

It was afterwards, satiated and in each other arms, that they decided of their plan and were now in a little chapel by the roadside of Vegas, standing side by side while the minister spoke.

And so, instead of hundreds of people watching, a four-tiers cake to eat and a vast reception waiting for them, Hunter and Shawn eloped with just an Elvis impersonator as their witness, chocolate cupcakes for dessert and dancing barefoot on a beach just outside of town to finish the night. They would later organize a big reception for all of their friends and families to make up for them not being there, but for now, all they needed to be happy and begin the rest of their lives was here, in each other.

**So, please leave a review and let me know your impressions of this story. Thanks! :)**


End file.
